High on Cruel
by amourdesoi
Summary: She needs his help to uncover the reason behind her sister's suicide; however, the truth does not always set you free ... and she finds herself fighting the allure of someone who may have more to do with it than he's letting on. Izaya x OC.
1. prologue

A/N: Eek. I've been away for a while, I think, and decide to reappear with this – something I'll probably delete unless anyone actually likes this. I keep wanting to write an Izaya x OC, and never actually do through with it.

I'll try to update everything else ASAP, but maybe people will go for this for now... :X?

* * *

><p><strong>high on cruel<strong>

_PROLOGUE_

"I'm off to school."

A quiet announcement to equally silent parents.

Yukari's brown eyes looked up from the burnt piece of toast in her hand to the man and woman sitting at the table. Her father, as usual, had his newspaper glued to nose, face buried in the business portion of the paper. Her mother stirred the coffee in front of her, not bothering to look away from the photo that sat on top of the kitchen window ledge.

"Alright," her mother replied absently.

Realizing she wouldn't be getting a _Have a nice day at school, dear _or _Make sure you pay attention to your studies_, Yukari spared one last glance at them before moving to the door to put on her loafers. She waited a moment more after placing her hand on the knob – maybe in some vain hope she'd get one of the above statements – and when it didn't come, she slipped out the door and began her walk to school.

The weather outside was just as bleak as she felt; the way she'd felt since that day almost a year ago.

She kicked a stray pebble that lay in her path, fingers closing in around the piece of toast so tightly that the charred slice crumbled in her fist, falling to the sidewalk as she continued her slow pace to Raira.

_How could you? It's such a mess, and it's all your fault. _

_Your mess, and now I'm supposed to clean it up?_

Except, she couldn't.

If only she could figure out _why – _why what had happened _happened_. Perhaps she'd be able to give some closure to herself, maybe to her parents; maybe they would stop stewing in their guilt and what she was sure were endless questions of what went wrong.

Maybe she could get away from her own.

But there was nothing for her to go on. Where to start? Where to look? Those were the questions she had wondered to herself every time she thought about it.

Would it even matter?

It wasn't until lunchtime that she'd get the start she needed and decided it could _maybe_ matter – the start that she should've left alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear about what happened yesterday by Sunshine 60? Apparently, that Heiwajima and Orihara got into another fight."<em>

_Yukari tucked a lock of dyed, honey blonde hair behind her ear, staring at the rain pattering on the window as her classmates murmured around her. Heiwajima and Orihara – she'd heard of them, or at least their disputes. She wouldn't have cared to listen to more, but the conversation was going on right behind her, and so the chatter flowed into her ears anyway._

"_I don't know why Orihara hasn't figured out some sort of way to win yet. I mean, he is an informant. He knows everything, I heard."_

_Informant. She turned the word over inside of her head – _everything_, the student had said._

"_Everything? Something tells me even that wouldn't help him find a weakness on Heiwajima. He's a beast, for sure."_

"_I don't know about that. He's got the dirt on everyone and everything. And if he doesn't, I'm sure he easily could. I heard he works for the mob, too. It's scary, some of the things I've heard about that guy..."_

_She straightened up a little more, swallowing before turning around to face the two boys behind her. "This Orihara you're talking about..." _

_They looked up at her with raised brows, clearly wondering why she had interrupted their conversation._

"_Where can I find him?"_

* * *

><p>That was how she'd found herself wandering around Shinjuku, soaked and shivering in her pasty blue Raira uniform. It had been a stupid idea – she wasn't sure what she'd been thinking. Looking for something (or someone, rather) that might as well have been one of the mysteries of the city was nothing but a wild goose chase.<p>

An informant. How ridiculous; they were just in movies and in gossip spread around classrooms. Did they even exist?

And again, the thought meandered back to her: Would it make any difference if they did? She sat on the steps outside of some nondescript, though higher than middle class, condominiums and drew out her cellphone. Two hours after school had let out, and no concerned call from her parents. No calls from the friends she didn't have, wondering what she was doing – she wasn't exactly surprised. She flipped it shut, putting it into her bag, before staring blankly at her feet.

It was just her, the rain, and the gray passerby that continued on their way. They didn't pay any attention to the sopping wet girl on the steps, the girl that had nothing else but her thoughts and the mystery she wanted solved. How childish of her to think pursuing some tip from a fellow student would make things any better in her life. She was the only one who could do that.

Right?

Yukari was in the process of trying to hold back tears that she was angry were starting to show up, when a pair of black shoes stepped into her line of sight.

"What's this? What's a young Raira student like you doing all the way out in Shinjuku?"

Slowly, her gaze traveled up legs clad in dark pants, making their way to a pale, handsome face. A furry hood was pulled up over his head to keep him dry, and it cast shadows over his narrow eyes.

"And all alone, too. I thought most girls were too afraid to venture out of their neighborhoods by themselves?"

And because she either didn't see the hurt in it or didn't care enough to, she told him. She'd go home after this, and she promised herself she'd forget about this informant nonsense. She would bite the bullet and accept the fact that she needed to stop thinking about a ghost.

"I'm... I was looking for someone. I only had a name to go by, and I don't even know what I'd say when I found him, anyway. It's – It was kind of stupid." She bit her lip, then grabbed her bag and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Stupid, you say?" The man continued, even after she'd began descending the steps. "And why is that?"

She stopped and peered up at him, squinting her eyes as to avoid getting rain in them. The man was still facing her, listening intently. Yukari wondered why he cared, let alone even spoke to her in the first place, but still answered. "Because I'm looking for some sort of myth. It feels like that, at least."

"A myth? How interesting!" He chuckled. "What kind of myth?"

"Not really a myth, I guess. Since it's a person..." Seeing that he was still listening to her, she went on, "Orihara Izaya, as I've heard, is an informant. And things like that, if they're real – I highly doubt I'd find one. If... even if they are real, those sort of things aren't in my world."

But really, her sister's suicide hadn't been in _her world_ either. So when the man in front of her cocked his head, went up the stairs, and looked upon her and said–

"They're real. I should know," A fresh smile curled upon his lips, "being the myth himself."

–then opened the door to the building and went inside, she couldn't bother dissuading herself from following him.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, ah, I don't know. Please review? :) I'd loooove to hear what you think.


	2. one

A/N: Chapter one... sorry for the shortness. Hope I've kept Izaya IC - also, I'm trying to fill out Yukari gradually, as not to just dump everything on you. I hope you guys like this.

Thanks for the reviews. :) Very encouraging.

* * *

><p><strong>high on cruel<strong>

_ONE_

"So," The man – Orihara Izaya, as she has just discovered – begins, "Might I ask why you were hunting for me?"

He is nothing like she expects. He is young, not old and going gray; his face is smooth and unmarred by wrinkles or blemishes, not as guarded or suspicious looking as the informants she's seen in movies. Narrow eyes atop a straight nose that lead to thin lips – he is handsome in a dark manner, and for some reason, it makes her anxious.

She follows him to the elevator, where he pushes the up button. Yukari twiddles with her fingers nervously, "Well, I... it's..." She tells herself to gather her wits together so she doesn't look like a bumbling idiot in front of this man, but any chance of that happening halts when his eyes settle on her.

"What did you say your name was, again?" He interrupts her as the elevator arrives, and they step into the doors as he pushes the floor number.

And even though she has not ever told him in the first place, she still replies, albeit somewhat cautiously: "Yamamoto... Yukari."

She refrains from frightening herself by taking into full consideration what she's doing; going up with some strange man she's known for all of four minutes to his apartment. It is not the smartest move she's ever made, but to ignore this – ignore _him – _it's like telling oil to mix with water. Telling the sun to not shine, rain and snow to not be wet; she has always been too curious for her good, anyways.

"Yukari," Izaya repeats, and his thumb and index fnger idly stroke his chin. "You don't mind nicknames, do you, Yu-chan?"

Yu-chan_– _

She freezes for a moment, hearing that name suddenly appear; but since it seems that he's already got his mind set on it, she just shakes her head. "Nicknames are fine, they're..."

_Yu-chan, you won't tell them, will you? _

"They're..."

_I knew I could trust you, Yu-chan-_

"They're fine," She says again, more firm.

"Yu-chan." He smiles at her again, and she swallows in the silence of the elevator. "You were saying?"

"Oh," She starts, and looks away from him. Yukari finds that it's easier to get words out of her mouth when she isn't looking at him. "I... heard that you're well informed."

"You weren't deceived." The way he sounds makes her think that his smile is still in place.

"Good, then." Yukari takes a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could... investigate someone for me?" She prays the hopeful notes stay out of her voice long enough for her to be taken seriously, lest she be turned down and back to square one.

"Do I look like a private investigator to you, Yu-chan?" Izaya lets out a bark of laughter, dark eyes glimmering in the flourescent lighting.

"... No, I just-" She flounders until she recognizes the sarcasm that lingers in his voice, and realizes he was mocking her. "The person is... dead." He is silent, and she takes this as a bad sign and curses this terrible elevator ride for being so long. "So, it's not really... I mean, nevermind-"

"Dead, you say?" The doors whoosh open, and he steps out, looking at her with an indiscernible look. "I might be interested as to why a little girl wants to know about a dead person!" He chuckles, then raises a brow. "Well? Are you coming or not, Yu-chan?"

"R-right."

She's surprised he actually cares to hear her out. Yukari follows him out of the elevator and down a hallway, where he waltzes into one of the doors after unlocking it with a key he's dug out from his coat. The inside is rich looking, well-furnished. It looks sparsely lived in, considering everything is spotless and looks new. She follows him right up to a short set of steps, still unsurely playing with her fingers.

"Namie! We have a guest," Izaya declares – she doesn't know to who, until she sees the dark-haired woman up in the loft. The woman ignores him, and he clears his throat. "Tea, Namie!" He calls out in a singsong voice.

There is a grumble as the woman stops clacking away at her laptop to grudgingly do as he has asked. Izaya grabs Yukari by the shoulders and leads her to one of the sofas, and she sinks into the buttery leather as he takes a seat on the other.

"That's Namie," he supplies. "Such a wonderful secretary..." Izaya grins, and she doesn't know quite what else to do other than give a tiny, awkward smile. "But, Yu-chan, I'd like to hear more of your story. Do go on!"

It isn't really much of a story, but that is why she is here.

"Someone close to me... my sister-"

The woman, Namie, startles her as she places a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Yukari looks up to say thank you, but sees Izaya's secretary giving her a strange look – if she didn't know any better, she would think it was almost sympathetic. Izaya picks up his cup, and she glances at him to see he's still staring at her expectantly.

"My sister – she died. Almost a year ago, now." She picks up the cup, if only to feel the reassuring warmth seep into her hands. "She killed herself, and I... I want to know why."

Looking calm, Izaya takes a sip of his tea. "You ask a strange question, Yu-chan. There's many factors in something like that," He sighs, waving his hand around so nonchalantly that she's almost offended he seems so airy whilst talking about her dead sister. "And why is it that you want to know something so gruesome?"

For a second, she doesn't know what to say. "Closure," automatically comes out, as if by default.

"That's it? Closure?" Izaya laughs sharply again. "I could simply tell you it was due to heartbreak. Or maybe she was pregnant? So many things I could tell you, and you could take it as the truth. That wouldn't be true closure, would it?"

"... I cared about her. A lot." And this is true, she loved – still loves her sister to this day. But there is something else lying underneath, another reason why she wants this _closure_ so bad, and he seems to pick up on this.

"Anything else, Yu-chan?" The expression on his face gives her the impression he knows there's most certainly something else behind her request.

But she can't have him lose interest, or – or - "I want my parents back. I want them back, and... there are things I need to clear up." She's slightly proud of how her voice has managed to harden.

He regards her for a long minute, then sets down his cup. "Tell me, Yu-chan – I look into your beloved, deceased sister, find out the reason before her untimely departure," Izaya drawls and flicks dark bangs out of his eyes, and she finds she cannot look away from them. "And what do I get? After all, you're just a Raira student. I have clients that give me _excellent _payment-"

"What do you want?" Yukari blurts out, and she knows the urgency has crept into her voice. "Tell me. Please."

"You know?" He drums his fingers against his leg, "I haven't decided yet. However, perhaps we can make a deal!"

"A... deal."

"I help you out, and your payment... well, I don't know yet, but-" Something almost invisible sparks in his eyes, and she almost feels like flinching. "-I trust that if I do this, you'll hang around for when it comes to me. And when it does, no complaints! Complaints are for losers, right, Yu-chan?" He cocks his head. "Is it a deal, then?"

Yukari stares into the cooling contents of her cup. She's hesitant, but it doesn't take much to recall the accusatory looks that are poorly hidden in her parents' eyes - the overbearing silence that permeates her house day after day; the room whose door hasn't been opened in almost a year. The guilt that pushes down, down, down_-_

"It's a deal," And as if it will cement said deal, she sticks out a trembling hand to the dark-haired man before her. His hand is strangely cool and larger than hers as it grasps her hand in return, and he smiles wide.

* * *

><p>It is approximately five thirty in the evening on a Tuesday; the time Izaya has told Yukari to come back to see him. As if for the extra boost of courage, she flips her phone open and re-reads the text he has sent her:<p>

_Yu-chan, 5:30 pm._

_I think it's about time_

_to start, don't you?_

She briefly entertains the thought of her parents pacing back and forth, wondering where she is; but that is a waste of time, because it simply isn't happening, so she makes her way through the building until she's standing in front of his door. Her hand is poised to knock when the door opens, and his secretary – Namie, she remembers – walks out, sparing her not even a glance as her heels click down the hall and into the elevator.

Yukari still knocks anyway before setting a foot inside, and she spots the informant sitting in front of a computer at a large desk. He doesn't pay her any mind, either, until she's standing less than two feet away.

Finally looking up, he grins at her. "Yu-chan, how nice of you to be on time." He looks her up and down, then stands. "Keep your coat on, we're going out."

"Going out?" Yukari echoes, and turns to watch him as he puts on his own fur-trimmed coat. "I thought..."

"Thought what, Yu-chan?" But Izaya does not give her a chance to say what she thinks, and says, "We're going to go to one of Eiko's-"

_Eiko_. It's been so long since she has heard her sister's name out loud, and it makes a chill run throughout her body.

"-favorite places. It's as good as any place to start, isn't it?" Izaya's smile turns into something like a smirk, and there is something condescending about the curve of his lips that makes her want to recoil.

"Yes... I guess it is," She replies meekly. He's the informant, after all, the one who is supposed to know all, so she decides it's better for him to make up the plan. She's just the silly girl with fanciful ideas, so she wordlessly falls into step behind him as they head for the elevator.

It's only when they set out of the building, his humming lingering softly in her ear, that she realizes she had never told him her sister's name.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun - thus, I feel like my story has become predictable, haha. Either way, please let me know what you think. Reviews are pretty much the only reason I update, so feel free. :) Thanks for reading.


	3. two

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)

**LooneyDooney**: I appreciate that thumbs up~

**Stahlut**: Whew, glad to hear I've kept him IC. He's so freakin' difficult to write sometimes... most of the time... okay, like all the time.

**Sepsis**: Aha, when isn't he suspicious..

**Khael**: Intriguing? Good, I must be doing something right then!

**Vivvy09**: Yeah, this was my attempt at being original – we'll see how that goes, haha.

**Random Fan**: Probably mean things – he is an evil know it all!

**Arik**: I worry about being repetitive with my words, and sometimes it happens without me really realizing it – but I'm happy to hear you think I've avoided it so far! Again, thanks for the reassurance they're IC~

**Fate's Design**: This isn't exactly soon, I'm just lazy and go out way too much! :( And I feel the exact same way about him; he's mean, he's a douche, but there's still something about his character you can't help but love. And Cruelty does sound a whole lot better, but I got the title from a song, so I might as weel keep it true to that, haha. Thanks though!

**Iagid672**: Happy to hear you think Yukari's realistic and likeable – her personality's still somewhat in the works, but I figure that in real life, well – I, for one, wouldn't sass Izaya, and I'd probably be wimpy and do whatever he said...

**xLilim**: You're definitely not dumb! I ask myself questions about what the hell's going on in this story, too, and that's pretty bad since I'm supposed to be writing it. I tend to throw caution to the wind, write, and hope it all works out in the end! :x

**Miss CatLover Chii**: Thankfully everyone says they're all IC – such a relief... And it's good you have questions, since it's supposed to be mysterious, ha~

**KHRDRRRlover**: Thanks! :)

**..Rebels**: I'm also a sucker for Ocs~ And yeah, I didn't want her to be smitten at first sight or anything – hopefully I can keep up with that! And I loveeee long reviews, please don't apologize!

This is kind of a boring chapter – and it's short, too, so I'm sorry! Still trying to set up the story, I guess (Excuses, excuses!)... Either way, I hope everyone enjoys reading this.

* * *

><p><strong>high on cruel<strong>

_TWO_

Yukari warily glances at the building Izaya is pointing out, doubt beginning to coil together in her head. She begins to think that this is all a big mistake, that she had heard about him through gossip because it was _only _just gossip and nothing else. Maybe he's pulling the wool over her eyes because she's gullible. Maybe he needs a good laugh.

Then again, he knew her sister's name before she had even told him – but this she attributes to having given him her own name. Since he's an informant, she supposes it isn't farfetched at all for him to know such a thing.

He starts to make his way across the street when she hesitantly taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Izaya-san? … What are we doing at a sushi restaurant?"

The informant turns back to her, hands leisurely stuffed into his pocket. He raises a brow, almost as if she should _know_ why they're there – the condescending look in his eye doesn't really make her feel any better about speaking out. "Do you have a problem with sushi, Yu-chan?"

"No, I just – well -" She stumbles over her words, then stares at her feet. "I don't see what a sushi restaurant has to do with …" She trails off, suddenly unsure of her protest. Furthermore, if she makes him mad – there's the possibility he might back out, and she cannot let that happen.

"Oh, it doesn't! You're so silly." He laughs and begins to resume his path, and she blinks. She doesn't really know what to say to that, but even if she did, he stops again and speaks before she can.

"I'm just hungry. Specifically for some ootoro - you can tell me about your sister over some food, hmm?" He looks at her furrowed brows. "Really, have some trust in me!" Walking again, he throws over his shoulder when she still doesn't move, "Coming, Yu-chan?"

"Trust. Right …" She mutters before following suit across the street.

They're greeted by a large, dark-skinned man who's waving a sign around and yelling out the daily specials. Izaya seems to know him, and the strange look the man gives to her doesn't go unnoticed by her. However, it's quickly gone, and he redirects his attention back onto her companion.

"You are behaving, yes? Sushi help you behave." The huge man says, and she's pretty sure there's something almost menacing underneath his friendly tone. He scares her somewhat, and subconsciously, she edges behind Izaya.

"Why, Simon!" The informant gasps like he's offended, a hand splayed out on his chest. "I'm _always_ on my best behavior." He tosses out a grin before shoving her forward. "Simon, this is Yu-chan. Yu-chan, Simon."

"You are friend of Izaya's?" He asks her in broken, choppy words.

Yukari shrinks back a little, looking from Izaya then back to him. "Um …"

"I happen to be helping her out, Simon. Though, perhaps we will become friends in the future!" The dark haired man puts his arm around her and squeezes her tightly. "Isn't that right, Yu-chan?"

"I … m-maybe?"

Yukari doubts it. She swallows and tries to nonchalantly shrug him off. His grip is a lot stronger than she would expect from someone so slender; he does not let go, and instead, guides her towards the door.

"See you inside, Simon!" Izaya waves with his free hand before they go inside, and he doesn't release her until they're inside a small enclosed booth.

She isn't hungry – there's no way she could eat right now, being so close to the start of this so called investigation, so she gets some tea instead. After Izaya orders, an awkward silence falls over them. Yukari isn't so sure it feels that way to him, however, judging by the relaxed look on his face.

"Tell me about yourself, Yu-chan." He drums his fingers on the table, resting his chin on his other hand. "After all, who knows how long we'll be working together?"

She shifts around in her seat and bites her lip. "There's not much to tell, really …" Yukari clears her throat before reaching for her tea, taking a small sip.

"Now, am I supposed to believe that? Everyone has something interesting to tell," Izaya smiles, "Mostly."

"Maybe I'm just one of the people that doesn't, Izaya-san." She offers shyly. Something about him makes her afraid to give him an answer he doesn't want to hear, like he's a shark whose jaws will close down on her as soon as he wills it.

"I see." He leaves it at that. "So what about your sister? Was she interesting, or just as boring as you are?"

And to Izaya's slight surprise, for someone that seems as timid as Yukari does, she doesn't look hurt or offended at his words. Instead, she smiles. It's happy and reminiscent - and so very sad and utterly pathetic looking at the same time, he thinks.

"Eiko-nee was always more interesting than I was. That's how it's always been. She's always been smarter, too." Then, her face falls a bit. "Was."

Izaya makes no comment on her mistaken tenses. "Any thoughts on why she would want to commit suicide?" She almost flinches at the carefree way he asks, like he's simply chatting about the weather.

Yukari hesitates. "Eiko-nee was really happy. But …"

"But?" He prods her, leaning towards her.

"I did something horrible to her …" Saying it out loud doesn't make the guilt go away or lighten; it makes her feel foolish and childish for what she had done, even if there's the possibility it has nothing to do with her death. Still, every instance she'd ever wronged her sister – they pile up until she feels like it all has to do with it.

"Well, go on!" He urges, "Enough of all these pauses, Yu-chan."

"… Almost two years ago …" The next words won't budge from her throat, but reluctantly, she tries to spit them out. "I-"

Simon lays down a large platter of ootoro in front of Izaya, saving her from those dreaded words – at least, for now. He gives Izaya the same look as he did out front, before asking her if she wants more tea. She shakes her head, and he walks away – but she gets a look, too, and she dares to think it may have been pity. After all, she's seen that expression on people too many times for comfort after Eiko's death.

An hour later or so, they're on top of a building. She's never been there in person, but she knows of it. Her heart hurts and feels too heavy to be inside of her chest, and she stays, feet glued to the ground, by the metal door. After all, it's the place where her sister's body – no, there wasn't much of a body left – remains were found.

"Why so far away, Yu-chan?" Izaya's leaning on the railing, beckoning her with a ringed hand. "Come closer so we can talk!"

She gulps down an overwhelming wave of nausea and wills her feet to move. He's tapping his foot impatiently by the time Yukari reaches him, but she still stays a few feet away from both him and the railing.

"You know what this place is, I'm sure," He says softly, but there's a strange look she can't decipher on his face – all she knows is that it does not match the tone of his voice at all.

"Yes." That's all she can muster out; then, "Why are we-"

"You ask so many questions," Izaya sighs, waving his hand about. "It should be me doing that, am I correct?"

"… Yes," She whispers out. He's right, really, she tells herself. She's the one who wanted this – she should have known that some things would be unavoidable, though she never felt any desire to be here. Yukari still doesn't. "You said we were going somewhere she went a lot. But this is …"

"I wasn't lying, Yu-chan. My sources," He turns around to face the skyline over the railing, spreading his hands out on the metal bar before gripping it, "Tell me she came whenever she wanted to think. You should accept there's some things you didn't know about her, mm?"

She stays quiet. Izaya faces her again before grabbing her arm and pulling her next to him – and as much as she doesn't want to, her body feels all too unstable, and she wobbles a bit, ribs pressed against the railing. Against her will, her eyes drift down to the pavement way, way down below. There's large, dark stains in the alley, so dark they look black.

Yukari can only gasp like the frightened girl that, right now, she truly is – before wide eyes catch his. He's saying something to her, but she can't understand. Everything goes quiet, like she's pressed some sort of mute button. She feels her knees weaken even more than they already were, and her lids flutter.

The last thing she sees before she goes to the ground is those dark, dried blood eyes staring at her without a shred of emotion, and the hint of a smile curling the sides of his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izaya chuckles at the girl slumped on the ground, shaking his head. She seems so very weak and fragile, laid out before him – but that's because that is exactly what she is. He had thought that maybe this would happen, but he had also given the whole _appearances can be deceiving _thing a shot, considering she still seemed eager enough to even delve further into her sister's case than she had to.

"Apparently not," He says aloud to himself.

Izaya doesn't quite feel like lugging her all the way back to Shinjuku, and he _could_ bring her back to her house; he knows where she lives, after all. Still, he figures it might be worth it to see her reaction when she wakes up, and what he thinks will probably be stuttered out apologies.

Along with that, he guesses there will be pleas; _don't give up on her, she can bear it, she really, really can_ - yes, that sounds about right. He kneels down to heft her over his shoulder, scrunching his nose when her hair brushes his face. Izaya swats her hair away before making his way to the roof's door and the stairs inside.

"Some girls," He sighs to no one, "Are really all the same."

Izaya never even got to badger whatever she had been about to say earlier out of her, either. It doesn't matter too much, since he already knows, but that's besides the point. The point, obviously, was to see her squirm uncomfortably.

He wonders how long he can keep up the game. To see how long it takes her until she finds everything out – of course, by _everything_, he means the truth he'll eventually tell her piece by piece. He'd see how long it would take to realize she placed her trust in the same exact person whose fault it was.

Because even though _some girls are really all the same__ – _all the same, they're always fun to break.

* * *

><p>AN: Um... please review! :D


End file.
